Many touch free dispensers are powered by a plurality of batteries, such as 3-4 “D” or “C” size batteries. As the touch-free dispenser is used, the battery power is depleted and a maintenance worker must open up the dispenser and replace the batteries. This requires maintenance personnel to stock batteries and identify whether a touch-free dispenser has stopped working because the batteries need to be replaced or if there is another problem with the dispenser.